Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Season 1
by novelist1995
Summary: Do you believe in destiny?
1. Prologue

Do you believe in Destiny? I do.  
I believe everything happens for a reason.  
I moved away when I was 7 and now 10 years later I've come back.  
My name is Olivia Tachibana and I wonder what Destiny has in store for me


	2. The Reunion

Hey guys sorry i didn't post anything for Sailor winx, Mori's past and Forever charmed. I worked a double shift on New Years day and the day after and caught a cold that i'm still recovering from, great way to start off the new year right? anyway, i'll update the 3 stories i missed on their next scheduled Update. Happy New Years and thanks for sticking by my :)

* * *

I've finally arrived back to my small shopping district

"It feels as though I didn't move" I continue to walk around town reminiscing about the past.

I walk around for a while and I soon realize it's late in the afternoon "I should head over to my new home now" I start walking in the direction towards my new home and on my way I sees a cake shop "If I remember correctly the landlord has 5 kids I think I'll bring them cake" I walk into the cake shop and no one was at the counter "Hello anyone work here" I call out and hear voices in the back

"Hey we have a customer go to the front" one voice says with a rough tone

"Why don't you go you're not doing anything?" another voice says and this one sounds younger

"Just go" the rough voice says and finally someone came out from the back. A guy probably my age give or take, with wild chestnut hair that goes past his neck and dark brown eyes

"About time" I say

"What do you want?" the guy ask in rude tone

"First I'll have one strawberry shortcake, one cheesecake, one Monte Blanc, one chocolate cake, one Boston cream pie, and one butter cake and second you could lose the attitude" I say sweetly

"A lot of cakes for one person but I guess you are what you eat" he says with a smirk

"And here I thought crap only came out of a person's butt"

"What was that?" He looked mad but I grabbed the box and left money on the counter

"Keep the change" I say and walk out door. A little while later I pass a flower store

"Some flowers would probably look nice in my room" I start looking around to see if they have a certain flower

"Can I help you with anything?" The florist ask, he's young probably my age as well, black hair, gray eyes and fair skin

"Do you have any Calla Lily?" I ask him

"I'm afraid we don't" the florist says sadly

"That's too bad their my favorite flower" I say

"I can see why the Calla Lily is a beautiful flower they even signify…"

"Magnificence and Beauty" we say together and the florist looks stunned

"Girls around here don't really know the meaning of flowers" he says

"Well I'm not most girls" I smile

"You look really familiar have I seen you before?" he looks at me hard  
"Doubt it" I tell him

Girls around the shop start whispering to each other

"Who does she think she is hogging Haruki like that?" one girl whispers

"It's not fair she's taking up all his time" another one says

"Well I need to get going before your fans start losing it" I take note of the whispering and take that as my cue to leave

"Excuse me?" the florist doesn't understand

"I'll see you around" I walk away and starts thinking about those two guys.

"The florist was sweet and cute but that baker was extremely rude"

"You pay for your food!" someone yells out

"Huh what's going on?" I turn around and some Indian guy is shouting

"You women no eat and run!" he yells

"Who's he yelling at?" I'm then tackled to the ground by that man "What the hell man?"

"I got you now" He says

"You got the wrong person idiot" I tell him

"Pay for food" The man wasn't listening to me at all

"Annan I know she didn't pay for her food but that's no reason to tackle her" Someone came and pushed him off Olivia and he flew back and hit a telephone pole

"That must hurt" I cringe

"Are you ok?" a guy ask

"Yeah I'm—woah" I look up at the guy and he's pretty scary looking, he has olive colored eyes, spikey hair pulled back that is light gray hair and fair skin

"Your knee's all scraped up" the guy picks up me up Bridal style

"Kinda pictured this happening on my wedding day" I say

"Ok I'll take you home and patch you up" he says

"Hey I'm fine really" I try to tell him

"It's not a problem but I also can't let you go without paying for your food" he says

"Oh not you too, listen I didn't dine and dash" I try to tell him

"It's illegal to do that you know, they work hard in the kitchen to prepare that food" he's not listening

"You're seriously giving me a lecture while carrying me in your arms? Just put me down" I yell at him

"You say something" he acts like he hasn't heard a word I said

"Oh, there you are" the florist shows up "Aren't you Olivia Tachibana?"

"Yeah that's me" I answer

"So I was right, it's me Haruki Tanemura" he introduces himself

"Haruki?" that name sounds familiar and then it hits me "Haru is that really you?... Short but reliable Haru?"

He laughs "Can't believe that's how you remember me but it's been a long a time. What are you doing here? Are you visiting?" He ask

"Actually I just moved here" I tell him

"Really? So you're here for good?" he's surprised

"That's right" I say

"You know her Haru?" the guy holding me ask Haru

"Don't you remember Ryu, it's Tachibana we played together in elementary school, By the way why is Ryu holding you like"

While I was talking to Haru I forget I was in someone's arms "It's just a misunder—wait a minute Ryu?"

"You remember Ryu right? Ryuzo Hatta. His family runs Hatta Produce" Haru tries to refresh my memory and it work

"Right Ryu you were the leader of the group"

"How do you know me? Are you stalking me?" he ask

"I'm not stalking you and would you put me down already" I tell him

"Yeah Ryu let her go" Haru tells him as well

"She dine-and-dashed Annan's restaurant I can't let her go" Ryu tells Haru

"She couldn't have she was just over at our shop" Haru tells him

"You serious? Dang it Annan" Ryu looks down

 _"I can't believe this is the guy I considered to be a big brother…he looks like a delinquent now"_ I think to myself

"What are you looking at?" he says to me

"I'm waiting for you to put me down" I tell him and he finally puts me down

"So what are you doing now Tachibana?" Haru ask

"I'm on my way to meet my landlord actually" I tell him

"Where are you meeting your landlord?" Haru ask

"A café called Black ship" I say

"That's Johji place" Haru says

"You know where it is Haru?" I ask

"Yeah I'll take you there, follow me" he says

 _"Can't believe how grown up Haru's become"_ I think to myself

"You're coming too right Ryu? We're going to Johji's place" Haru ask Ryu

"Yeah"

The two start walking

"Stop dragging your feet" Ryu says to me

When they get inside Black Ship it looks so retro

"Johji you have a guest" Haru says to a man behind the counter

"Hey guys, who's this?" he ask the guys looks young probably late 20's- early 30's, black grayish hair that is split in the middle, brown eyes, fair skin and goatee

"Hi I'm Olivia Tachibana" I introduce myself

"Oh right your moving in today" he says

"Nice to meet you" I say

"Right. Good to meet you too, I'm Johji Chakura, you'll always find me down here making coffee, If you need anything feel free to ask" he introduces himself

"Tachibana actually used to live here when she was younger" Haru tells him

"Really? Then do you know Tak too?" he ask

"Tak?" I look confused

Haruki turns around there's a guy with short dark gray hair, and eyes and fair skin sitting down right a magazine "Oh hey Takeshi I didn't know you were here"

"Hey" The guy answers but still focusing on his magazine

"What are you reading?" Haru ask

"The new Shonen hop" he says

"Oh it's out? Can I borrow it later?" Haru ask

"Sure" Takeshi finally puts his magazine down and notices me "Who's this?"

"Do you remember her Tak? It's Olivia Tachibana" Haru ask him

"Olivia…" he thinks for a little bit

"Do you remember him Tachibana? Its Takashi Yuno his family runs that bath house Happy Waters" Haru then ask me

"Happy Waters…" I think and remember "Oh yeah! Takashi you're the one that can run really fast"

"Oh…are you…little duck?" he remembers me

"Little duck…Still grumpy as usual" I laugh

"You're still pretty little" he smiles

"No you just got Taller" I tell him

Just then the door chimes and someone comes in

"Yo Jo I brought some cake" It's the rude guy from the baker

"Hey you're the rude guy from the bakery" I call out

"And you're the cake gobbler. What are you doing here?" he says

"I'm just—"

"Did you really eat all those cakes? Your face looks twice as big now" he cuts me off and insults me

"NO! My face is the same size as earlier!" I say mad

"Easy, Ichigo. Be nice to girls" Johji steps in

"Huh? Ichigo…" I stop and think " _he can't be"_ I think to myself "….Ichigo…are you Ichy, the boy who was always mean to me?"

"W-What1? Did you just call me Ichy?" he blushes

"Don't you remember? It's me, Olivia Tachibana" I tell him

Ichigo says quiet for a bit "…you're that girl!" he finally remembers

"Now you remember! Wow, so I was right. You are Ichy" I say shocked

"S-Stop it, don't use that stupid nickname" he blushes again

"So what are you doing here?" Takeshi ask

"Yeah. Why are you—" before Ichigo finishes what he was gonna say Takeshi whacks him in the head with his magazine "Ouch! What was that for?" Ichigo rubbed his head

"Just making sure it wasn't a dream" Takeshi said

"Actually…I just moved back here" I answer

"What!" Ichigo is surprised

"Are you serious?" Takeshi is surprised as well

"Yeah" I answer with a smile

"She'll be living upstairs from now on" Johji adds in

"What? I'm living here!?" I didn't know that

"You mean… she's going to live with you Jo?" Ichigo says

"That's right" Johji says

"That's criminal" Takeshi says

"Whatever you say. Oh, yeah, I already carried your stuff upstairs, Olivia" Johji pays no mind to the guys

"T-thanks

"So, you're finally getting to see your good friends after a long time" Johji says

"I guess so. This is all a big surprise…where's Richy, by the way" I ask "I was looking forward to seeing Richy again the most"

"Richy?" Haru looks a bit confused

"She was a year younger than me…you know, that really cute girl with the pale skin" I say

"'her'?"

"Come on, Ryu! How could you forget? Her mom used to teach piano lessons" I tell them

"Are you talking about—" before Haru can finish someone interrupts him

"-me?"

"What?" I look back and there is someone behind us, a guy with light blond hair, pale yellow eyes and fair skin

"I was wondering why you were being so quiet. You were waiting to make a dramatic entrance, weren't you?" Johji says to the guy behind us

"Haha. I just had to say something because she started talking about me"

"Oh, no… I was talking about my friend, Richy…" I tell him

"Um, Tachibana?...I think Rihito is Richy" Haru says

"W-what? No, Richy was a really cute girl. Her family owned a piano school…"

"If you're talking about the Richy from piano school, that's me" He says

"Huh!? I can't believe it…" I'm shocked

"Well, long time no see, Olivia. If you're wondering, I've always been a boy" Richy says

"W-what!?"

"Come on, don't tell me you thought Rihito was a girl until now" Ichigo says

"I-I did…" I feel a bit dumb

"But now you know, so think of me as a boy from now on" He winks at me

"Uh okay, It's great to see you again!" I say

"I can't believe you thought I was a girl this whole time, though… I'm a bit hurt"

Richy looks a bit sad "I think you need some punishment"

"What!?"

Rihito walked over to me, grabbed my shoulder and before I could protest, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek

"H-how could you…!" Haru yells

"R-Rihito! What the heck…!" Ichigo yells too

"What a perv…" Takeshi says calmly

"Say something Ryu!" Haru tells Ryu but Ryu does nothing "… he's shocked speechless"

"Um, can you all calm down, please. In any case, I'm really happy to see you again Olivia!" Richy smiles

"Well you've grown some Richy" I wink at him

"Hahaha! I like having a girl here. It brightens up the mood" Johji laughs

Suddenly, a trumpet fanfare plays

"What's this sound…?" I ask

"Ugh, I don't want to work" Ichigo groans

"I have to go… I left the shop unattended" Haru says

"It's time to get back to business" Ryu says

"I'll read the rest of the comics at work" Takeshi gets up

"That was a signal that says its 5 o'clock. All the stores get busy around this time, so it lets everyone know to get back to work." Johji tells me

"That's new, isn't it?" I ask

"I think so. It's a good way to tell children to go home before it gets dark, too oh yeah! Why don't you go check out one of their businesses tonight?" Johji says

"humph…Olivia?" Ichigo calls

"What?" I answer

"You can go and sell cakes for me" Ichigo says

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"You're always trying to make people do your work for you, Ichigo…you should come to my flower shop! I think my family will be happy to see you again" Haru says

"Hey! I'm the busiest one here! People always shop for groceries at this time of day. So if you're just gonna be hanging around, come help me!" Ryu jumps in

"I think learning how to clean a big bathtub would be a great experience" Takeshi adds as well

"Why are you guys all fighting over Olivia? Well, if everyone's going home, I'm leaving too. I need to practice the piano" Richy says

"Hahaha! Everyone wants you to help them out, Olivia. What do you think? Would you like to go help one of them?" Johji ask

"Sure Why not" I look and the guys and say "I'll go help..."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter


End file.
